This invention relates to a steaming pot, particularly to one spraying seasonings or condiments evenly on a chicken or a duck to be steamed, with the outer surface intact, with seasonings or condiments evenly infiltrating in the food, and having a good taste after steamed.
A conventional steaming pot as shown in FIG. 1, includes a pot body 10, a cap 11, a food net 12, and two grips 100, 110 fixed on two sides of the pot body 10 and the cap 11.
In cooking, a meat such as a chicken, a duck, etc., as shown in FIG. 2, and a seasoning or a condiment liquid is placed on the bottom of the pot body 10, and the food net 12 is placed on the bottom of the pot body, with the food placed on the food net 12. Then the cap 11 is placed on the pot body 10, which is placed in an oven for steaming the food. Thus the seasoning or the condiment liquid B is heated to produce steam to rise up and infiltrate into the food A. Practically, the food A is placed just on the seasoning liquid, with the bottom of the food being very near to the seasoning liquid B. Then the bottom and the upper portion of the food A are heated in different degree, permitting the upper portion not enough steamed and the bottom over steamed. And the seasoning could not infiltrate evenly in the food A, with some portion tasted over seasoned and some portion tasted seasoned too light. In addition, chances are that the outer surface of the food A is oversteamed to split open, impossible to keep wholeness of the food A, with taste not ideal.